The information age has made information available to users through various wired and wireless networks on many different types of devices, from laptop computers to cellular telephones. Along with the increased access to information, however, has come increased user demand for sharing content with other users through their user devices, e.g., without necessarily logging on to a computer to manually copy and transfer files.
The prevalence of mobile devices is such that a large portion of the population carries mobile devices (such as cellular phones, tablets, and laptops). Often, users in the same location have a need or desire to share content with each other. A single user is also often associated with more than one device. For example, the same user may have a laptop, a cellular telephone, and a tablet computer, each with different configurations and capabilities.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide improved mechanisms by which an appropriate device can be selected for sharing content with users.